User talk:Subtank
Welcome! Ok, you are a private to start. Here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask what you're doing? With all those weird pages. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ?????????? --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen for AvS Hi Subtank, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your Halo fanon and which years it's to be set in. Grateful for the invitation, -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) What is this project if i know more about it i will most likely let u use Spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 01:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'll let u use my spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I need to know what date(s) you're thinking about for this fanon in the military calender. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Temperatures Dear Subtank, Recently, I have noticed that the temperatures you use for things to survive are in Kelvin. Although there is nothing wrong with this, I feel as though I should remind you that 0 Kelvin is the equivalent of -276 Celsius. Just a heads up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Err... no. Kelvin is the -274 C. 0 Kelvin is the lowest recorded temperature, which is the same as liquid nitrogen. So, I suggest that you change your temperature from Kelvin to C. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:20, 25 January 2008 (UTC) You thought that the UNSC Annihilator was big, as per the talk page. Well, I'd like to direct you to the ''Myth''-class Dreadnought. Makes mine look small, don't it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) AvS By any chance, did you check Lord of Monster Island's Talk Page? I suggested an Alien vs Predator vs Halo a while back... of course, that was a few days after AvPR's release. Just curious... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Art Okay, quick question for you, Subtank. Did you create the art on the AvS and SPARTAN-095 pages? I'm curious, because I myself am something of an artist. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Chosen You may use SPARTAN-046. --Dubtiger 01:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Non-Canon Friendly Hi Subtank, i recently made a new vehicle in the vehicles section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and now it says that it has its non canon friendlyness disputed or something! would you mind having a look at the page and tell me what i have to do to make it canon friendly or it will get deleted!! Thanks. The jakester Edgeworks and DeviantArt First, no edgeworks is not a second profile, do research first. Edgeworks is a totally badass machinima studio. Check it out: http://www.thecodexseries.com/ew/ Second, no I did not, I actually found that picture before you ever were on this site, but hadn't found a use for it until just now. Spartan 501 23:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Subtank, Saw you used a pic from DeviantART for the Phantasm-class Battlecruiser... anyway, I was wondering if you knew what the copyright is for Halo works on deviant. I'm asking because I found some cool artwork on there the other day, but am unsure whether I can use it on here or not. Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:49, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much! What you said helped. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:03, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Member me? Memeber me?Anyways i see you wrote a message on one of my articles and i corrected it.:) Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 05:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No I just got back from snow play, and saw your message. I do not believe I have ever edited it, I never made it a profile (I don't know if it has a password or not) The only reason it exists is because I put "property of Edgeworks Entertainment" on some of my articles which relate to the Codex and the Heretic, simply because the characters and events in those articles are the property of Edgeworks. Spartan 501 18:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) spartan-110 when is he going to appear in the AvS110.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Ignore the BLUEALPHAJ02 guy, he doesn't deserve any association, as he'll take it as encouragement to keep it up. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ODST Combat Battalion Patch I just want to say a bit, regarding the image on 17th ODST Unit I am the creator of it, and I'm perfectly fine with anyone using it - just curious as to where you found it =D (DeviantArt, The Clan's Site http://theodstclan.com (link), etc.) 75.164.63.112 16:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ironfist117 Found it on deviantART which I can't seemed to remember the user...I checked the copyright and it is under Creative Commons with "No Derivative Works" and "Attribution" license. Ok that's cool - again, I set it that so people can use it - Just curious is all. 75.164.63.112 Ironfist117 N Program Simple: I didn't see them as canon friendly anymore, I didn't need them and finally I wanted to reduce the number of SPARTAN Programs. And don't worry, I still have my SPARTAN-V5 Program. Cheers, When did you become such a article/canon-watcher? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Wait, were you here when BlueAlpha01 was around? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Battle Cruiser or Battlecruiser??? Dear Subtank, I've seen both versions before, but since I frequently refer to the Sojourn-class in the fiction itself as an assault cruiser, attack cruiser, heavy cruiser, and a battle cruiser, I like to break up the adjective and the word "cruiser" for 'battle cruiser' so I can switch out 'battle' with other synonyms at my whim for adjectival variety. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Future Then it seems we both have plans for our fictional companies then, hmm? I with Acumen, and you with Phade. Anyway, I'm 117649 AR, a pretty old and still contributing member of the site. Nice to meet you. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Are you watching everyone's articles? With your overlook of the situations, I'm surprised you haven't become an admin yet (you act like one). Cheers, Well, I was kidding, though you might become one sometime. Anything's possible, right? Cheers, RE:Hello Hello on you as well. I just read fanon for noobs, and created my first fanon. Funny sig, by the way. Baccus78 16:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I read your latest article, Sub. Good stuff, really. I just don't bother to put borders and backgrounds, mainly because I'm not much good with the technical stuff... however, where did you get the picture I wonder? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions With the inclusion of the Flood, we are beginning to get on the same page here. I suppose great minds think alike. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Cross-over Dispatch The Board of Executives has thought over your request, and has decided to approve it. Acumen Science Laboratories welcomes you into the fold. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions RE:Articles I would want to keep Battle of Herakles II, the UNSC Devastator and the 5th ODST Battalion, but you can take the others. Cheers, Phade industry I read a bit of your phade industry and it looks really cool and quite realistic, considering at the time the human race is at war. I saw that you want other uesers to use your faction in their articles. Well because i thought that it was an excellent faction i thought why not? So i was wondering whether you wanted any help at all? We could come to some sort of RP or article about the phade indusrty and my Covenant Neutralists trading technology and generating a secret alliance. This could have the potantial of an amazing plot line, which envolves the UNSC not knowing that they have another covenant ally. We could work on this if you wanted, but it's up to you. I havn't been on halo fanon for a while and so i think that this will be a good push back into the community. Oh before i go, i'm going to Austria this friday and so i won't be on for the whole of next week, so if you do want to message me then please do so ASAP! Cya around: The parkster Comunications 16:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok so what do you want to do then? My idea, any projects that i can come into? (hint: the one, which no other halo fanon user knows?) It's up to you, i just think that mabye i could help out with the development of the Phade tech industry. Oh wait a minute, i have an idea! I've made a spartan called Leo Parker, who is excellent at close range and stealth combat. Mabye we could do some sort of RP or something about a mission, where the PTI sent him on a solo covert op to an icy installation to unravel some important forunner tech? I think that this will expand both mine and your fanon articles and create a pretty cool story too! I was thinking that mabye it could be set on Avalanche (the new halo 3 map comming out) when we take screenshots to accompany the story or project. Again it's your call and i would like some of your ideas first before we make any conclusions because after all it is your fictional skills that brought me to ask first! What do you think: The parkster Comunications 18:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok that sounds like a pretty cool faction (hacking UNSC and ONI). So if that idea is stuffed, what about the Covenant Neutralists. Could they be involved at all? The parkster Comunications 19:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way; what's all of these file reports about i don't really understand where you're going with the PTI? Enlightenment please! The parkster Comunications 19:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah that might help! LOL! I've got to say this is the strangest but coolest ways of introducing a new faction! The parkster Comunications 19:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: PTI Yeah, it looks kool as hell. I would appreicate it if you could add BR55HB-AR to the List if Military Products. K4 20:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yo Subtank A bit of assistance i require. Can you take over Halo: The Seven Rings] for about a week while i work on my RP i am doing? kthxbai. Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I've got to say some of those log domians are pretty deep. I still don't have a clue about what you're trying to get to? I'm sorry but i'm completely lost! The parkster Comunications 09:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Phade Corporation Honestly, I abhor company factions. It always ends up a mess with them either being like Umbrella or ending up like the Shield Corporation on this site, some ridiculously well armed faction, toting 3000+ war ships, soldiers that, on their own, could beat whole entire teams of Spartans and other such lunacy. However... I do like Phade industries at the moment, you've managed to keep it relatively low key, though umbrella likeness is there all the time. But i can imagine them doing some nasty stuff with captured Necros technology, so I'll let you in with them. Edit I read your piece concerning the Machina (or so it appears, Operation:Frozen Fortune correct?) and this ties in wonderfully with a existing plotline I have for the Necros War. If you have any methods of more private communication, nominally MSN, can we talk about it over that? Necros And lo, with the descent of our new foe descends so many new possibilities. Are you prepared? Because no doubt, like me, you have big things in store. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 13:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hur hur Umbrella for phsycic powers, supernatural occurences and little girls, thats what they are Invite There ya go. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Name Hmmm, very well, you could make a SPARTAN-ODST (read the program page here) if you want. That's the only reward I can think of right now. No nonono, I mean you could make a character that is a SPARTAN-ODST, not take the program! Oh, sorry, you were just kidding, right? Should have seen that...anyway, make the character a good one, and try to keep your eyes open on the program page, as I'll work on it some more next week. My Page I did the as a joke 156.34.205.82 19:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. I dont think I'll need much help but if I do, I'll tell you. your funny messages! Oh its you who is sending me that AI stuff, which is making me scared! I understand know why i don't understand them! I'm not being nasty but i don't have a clue what your getting at again, you need to be more simple and down to Earth! I suppose i'll wait to find out! Oh by the way thanks for the scientist person with my name. I'm called Simonn Parker (hence the parkster and my user page bio!) and strangly i'm very good at sience too! The parkster Comunications 19:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) April fools? You sent me those confusing and wierd messages as an April fools joke but it's only the 31st of march. You're very strange... The parkster Comunications 17:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What is it though? The parkster Comunications 18:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Team Gamma and IGTC First off, I have a message from my brother: In Halo: Battle for the Ark he introduced the Intergalactic Trading Company, and made a deal with Spartan 501, which allowed him to use one of his characters to kill the company's leader and destroying the MAKO Drones's control system, stopping the company in that battle. So if you would want to keep this from happening, you should contact 501 about it. Now to the second point, and the reason I'm posting here, is because I would want to ask something. My Team Gamma is from 2551-2565 a UNSC unit, but they become increasingly angry of ONI, and finally breaks free. Now, the actual question is, could they join the Intergalactic Trading Company, as they're an organization that fights the UNSC? Oh i understand, you want me to be part of your next project. Well that's what i gathered, why didn't you just say so? I'll be glad to help you with it if that's what you wanted from me: The parkster Comunications 18:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm, too bad you don't want them anymore, but I'll gladly take them. About the company, could they have a secret contract or something with Phade? Like that they deliver materials for weapons and equipment to Phade, who then makes the weapons, sends some back to IGTC, and sell the rest to the UNSC or the public, how does that sound? As soon as possible, hopefully at the end of the week. Re. FotM Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month/Voting -- That's the link. Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It's April 1st... <_< -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 21:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You Spartans I never realised your team where members of the second class of IIs, which brings me to two points *For Necros War you can submit all three of them. *Class 2.... stuff. Since they were class two, their agumentation/graduation date would be later than that of class one. Further more, they wouldn't of gotten involved in the same battles as Class one, not until later (So she would of at least missed the fights against the rebellion and when they recieved their MJOLNIR. Also, wouldn't their tags be in the 150-300 range? RE:Class 2 From what i know of Class two, which is some mentions in Fall of Reach and a small plot line in the first ARG, ILB, is that first they weren't trained through money constraints, though they were trained later, though no mention if they were trained faster or not. Also, theres no mention in the books of class II joining class I. I imagine the resulting confusion would be hilarious. Concerning your captive Cyborg I'm working on some 'Prologue' RPs and stories for the Necros event and I am curious as if your open to some Machina jail breaking your captive Machina from Phade (strictly under the UNSC RADAR of course ;]) If not, its okay, i got another storyline for them. RERE: Cyborg I'll set this as some point around.... 2600. ish. Either I'm gonna send my invincible ninjas or the invisible assasins, your pick :) You sure you can beat invincible ninjas and invisible assasins? You weren't angry for that, right? I got ideas from you because it's a cool way to explain comanys' daily business. Music Its called requim for a dream but i can't remember who made it. Wasn't even my original choice for the trailer either XD AIs Yeah, I'd love to! Also, What's the right spelling for interpeted? I'd like to change that, if possible.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Alright, thanks.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Re: Starting Something... You have, indeed piqued my interests... If you would send me a message regarding the matter, I'd be quick to read and delete it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Project TITAN would not work for the first class, as the first class was created in the 2530s, and that armor in 2560. But I could definetly use it for the Second Class. BTW, thanks for asking me this. Ciao, --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 14:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) RE NO, I have not forgotten my password. I just don't wish to use K'H prof any longer. FanFic/Necros I was thinking, should I start out on my own, or Participate in Necros? I'm gonna need help too. Help with Userpage also? Please? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm curious as to why somebody decided to name themself after one of my lesser characters. It is flattering, but I'm just clearing it up that DecrepitValor is NOT my user. Ahh, and also, when is it going to begin? I'm absolutely giddy. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) User: DecrepitValor. You commented on his talk page, asking "Did you forget your password?". Thought you meant me. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Links Do I have to make pages about everything I use? eg, weapons, armor, ships, etc? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 12:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) God-Modding? What's that? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 19:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) OK Thanks. O'Malley seems very spiteful towards noobs. Then again, so am I. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 10:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) PTI Products I would be willing to create various products for PTI, if needed. I can provide very detailed backstorys, pics, and discriptions. Call if you need me. No, i understand. Its just a little thing i wanted to create, possible use in my next fan-fic, and i figured, hey, i'll honor PTI too. Anything in particular you want me to create? Article I was thinking about writing about a Spartan: 14 year-old Alex Fagan. BTW, what storyline is Content-2-Amok in? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Era Icons Hey, I got your message thanks. I didn't know there was currently a problem with the Era Icons. What's up? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 10:05, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Which image? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) This one? Image:Large Medal Size.PNG -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh right... naa, don't be mistaken hehe. I am actually intentionally uploading it that many times lol. I'm just testing out some images to see which looks cooler. Thanks anyway. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) You want to add info about Phade, huh? Sure you can do. Ciao, I....Accept I'll try, Ok? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 16:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Got any quotes from C-2-A for me? And, should I use a character template? R.S.V.P. P.S.: I gotta do Homework. I'll be back on.....soon...-ish... Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 16:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats Join the fail. JK -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Teh Banhammar A novel idea but i think just about everyone had made their farewells by the time the time he started flaming again. Besides, one more day to enforce his flawed logic upon everyone else then call us all unhalo spammers isn't going to appease anybody. Besides, what done is done now, I don't make the rules, i just rigdedly enforce them to the letter. Though he will still get any farewell messages you leave him on his talk page. Subtank, I am working on it... I am going to first do non-canon vehicles, weapons, and equipment, but I will soon be blending canon vehicles, weapons, and equipment into the mix as booster series. Remember, I am taking fanon into consideration. Forerunners OK, I'm not going to argue with you. But I have read through the entire Iris page on Halopedia, and found nothing but speculation that Forerunners aren't human. During each Halo game, guiltyspark talks about humans and relation to forerunners. Specifically on Halo 1, Guilty Spark tell the Master Chief:"They began to study the flood. They're survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am glad to see some have survived to reproduce." He wasn't talking about the flood who reproduced, because he already knew the flood was still alive on the ring. He was talking about forerunners. And how they reproduced. Believe what you want though. I still believe forerunners are human. And Iris had an affiliation to the SOTA. And they don't even know "if" The Ancients are aliens or advanced humans. --Kebath 'Holoree 22:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) shield thanks alot il update it asap thanks mate. ' J!MMY8806' 10:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! It's nice to have another girl here. Hopefully we can work together sometime. Also, do you know anything about any projects or something going on that I could join? Baccus have his RE-thing, but I'm not interested, so I'm looking for something else. Nice meeting you, --Angel54 16:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but when I think over it, I should wait a little before getting involved with the projects. I want to practice a little first. BTW, I just made my first article, here. It doesn't have much info yet, but I'm going to add more soon. Wish me luck, --Angel54 16:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know, I may make something like that, but right now I'm focusing on my single Elite article. Cya, --Angel54 17:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) H-107 I miss him. He was good company....disturbing company..but company nonetheless. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 19:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Lots of Necros stuff Its mostly because i can't help myself with this sort of stuff. Come me finishing schoo, you should expect to see about a four vehicles and weapons done a day XD. That, and i have sneakily avoided having to do the same thing with my planned Vorenus (should i ever bother to introduce them) Plainsfierians and Machina due to either modular base vehicles/weapons, with the plainfeirians vehicles and weapons either being individual or improved versions of Covenant ones and the Machina for obvious reasons making all thier stuff from scratch (your going to see one of these 'scratch built behemoths' rocking the Phade Corporation casbah during ''Death To Corporations). I probs haven't helped allay any fears over this but sociopaths aren't well known for their caring natures :D May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) A Reference to Me? I read your article on Jane-095 and I noticed one of her quotes was "I have a present for ya, SPARTAN 119". I was wondering if by any chance you made that as a reference to me. By the way, I dont mind if you keep that quote in the article, whether the reference is coincidental or not. SPARTAN 119 04:54, 30 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 RE:RE: H-107 Yes, I missed him. We should do it again. Pity he's dead. Can I mention my Username on his and V4-Vex's page? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Forerunners Well, you were right. My mind has been altered. I did actually read the terminals this time, and it stated exactly that. So, you were right. --Kebath 'Holoree 18:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC)